


Hair Cut

by tacnes



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacnes/pseuds/tacnes
Summary: Sneaky gets a haircut. He's not happy.





	Hair Cut

He stared at his reflection. Squinted. A little anxiously, he tried to push his bangs into reasonable shape. It didn’t look much better.  


“Great,” he muttered sourly. _Never_ a-fucking-gain was he going to get a hair cut from someone Balls recommended, holy shit. 

There was some agitated knocking at the bathroom door. “Dude!” Jensen called. Sneaky dropped his head against the mirror, suppressing a groan. “Why do you always take so fucking _long?_ ” 

He sighed in frustration, combing through his hair desperately a couple times before throwing the door open. Jensen didn’t even glance at him, just shouldering his way past. 

“Next year, I’m getting a place with my own bathroom,” Sneaky could hear the other man grumbled before slamming the door behind him. That was a little hypocritical - Jensen typically took at least twice the amount of time Sneaky of Meteos ever did. 

Honestly just relieved that Jensen hadn’t seen his haircut, Sneaky started to walk quickly towards his bedroom – the last thing he wanted was for Meteos to see him, because _that_ wasn’t going to go well–

“Oh you’re back,” Sneaky screamed internally at the sound of Meteos’ voice. The dark-haired man was sitting with his legs kicked back on the couch, with a game console in hand – _Sneaky’s_ game console. He must have raided his room for it. Meteos raised an eyebrow and Sneaky had a brief moment of panic, only for the other man to casually say, “Kind of late, huh?”

He hadn’t noticed. Thank god. “Yeah, I stopped by somewhere after school.”

“Where to?”

“Uhh, haircut.”

“Oh.” Meteos glanced up from his game for a moment, squinting. “True.” 

“Yeah,” Sneaky fiddled with his bangs. “They fucked up the front though.” 

Meteos tilted his head. “Yeah it’s fucked alright.” Sneaky was two seconds from giving him the finger before the other man said – “Just kidding.” He grinned widely at Sneaky’s expression. “No more fucked then normal, at least.” 

Sneaky wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or relieved – he _had_ paid to get his hair cut, after all. “You’re blind,” he snorted, giving up entirely and walking to his room. 

And of course, at that exact moment, Jensen decided to walk out of the bathroom, towel in hand. “Who’s blind?”

Sneaky considered taking the final two steps and fleeing to his room, but Meteos pointed at him casually, before he could get away. “Sneaky got a haircut,” he told Jensen. 

“ _Shut_ the fuck _up_ ,” Sneaky groaned but it was too late – Jensen instantly perked up at the chance to poke fun at Sneaky, slinking towards him with a wide grin.  Sneaky shot the Meteos a glare  but he just went back to his game, face suspiciously blank. He was definitely laughing on the inside. 

“Holy _crap_ you’re right,” Jensen said, voice entirely too gleeful. “Finally got rid of that ugly mop that’s been on your head for who knows how long—” 

Sneaky gave him the finger. “At least I’m not _balding_ —” 

Jensen threw his towel at Sneaky, surprisingly strong considering the other man’s stature. “Shut the _fuck_ up, I am _not_ balding—” 

“I think it’s fair to say you _both_ have shitty hair,” Meteos interrupted. “I mean, there’s only so much you can do, when you have to stand next to _me_ —” 

“You can’t talk,” Jensen snapped, “I’ve seen your blond disaster from first year _—”_

Meteos threw down the console. “ _It was a phase_.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I felt insecure about my haircut so I wrote this, it was quite therapeutic. 
> 
> I can't choose between Meteos and Jensen so there's NO PAIRING AT ALL there we go. ALSO I GUESS IM WRITING RPF NOW IDK.


End file.
